Forum:RFC on my Hunter, so far...
Request for Comment This is where I'm at w/ my level 19 Hunter:ordecai Build My plan is to finish Killer, put 5 pts in Carrion Call and 5 in Trespass to finish the Sniper tree, then to move on to the Gunslinger tree, starting w/ 5 pts in Deadly and eventually, 5 pts in Predator. I like using the bird. I currently have the shock artifact on him, that works well on getting rid of or reducing shields, and the balanced points in the first Sniper tier allows me to use other guns in addition to the sniper rifle. I didn't see other similar approaches in the hunter build page. Thought I'd ask the forum for some input... Polonius19 00:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, what kind of Class Mod do you intend to use/are using currently? I mean, do you intend to use a Hunter mod to improve Bloodwing, or a mod to increase your efficiency with all weapons? Aside from that, what do you intend to do between Deadly and Predator? I myself went with Riotous Remedy, since health regen on-kill is always great, but Lethal Strike seems to be relatively popular with many people. But yes, invest in Trespass ASAP. It pretty much makes a lot of enemies in the game easier, since the amount of damage they can take is reduced. It adds up, and it absolutely destroys Guardians. -- Claptr 01:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I tried a build like this, it was fun till bloodwing wasnt killing them very quickly. I was even using a Ranger mod with 4 to Predator and 3 to Bird of Prey, so my bloodwing could attack 9 targets and had a cooldown of 1 second when after he returned. Carrion Call wasnt needed, but then again, with a Hunter mod, you can add up to 136% more damage (4 swift strike, 56% from mod), also wouldnt need 5/5 in aerial impact (3 from mod) since over 100% chance to stun is kinda moot. Swapping elementals is best, Fire vs Bandits/Skags, Corrosive vs Lance/Spiderants, Shock vs Guardians. You can also recall bloodwing after you throw him by hitting the action button again, before he gets a target to make sure you can swap them faster. Know your enemy, helps ya kill 'em faster. LoZ4Ever 02:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Take those 4 off Killer and complete Focus and Caliber. It's better to be able to kill enemies straight away than rely on increased damage from a previous kill. IMO, by the time you level up to complete talents such as Predator, you will come to rely on BW less-n-less. MeMadeIt 20:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Bloodwing is definitely useful early game, but i feel that his damage kinda plummets late game. I prefer to pour most of my points into his gunslinger tree since revolvers are a really nice weapon for mordecai to use. The Gunslinger class mod also get rid of the fact that revolvers can sometimes shoot really slow by increasing fire rate by an absurd ammount like 70%. As other people also said, trespass is a must. Elements on revolvers also do a lot of damage so you dont have to keep on switching the element of bloodwing. 20:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC)